Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal
When Grid examines loot, Grid always uses Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal, even without mentioning it.Chapter 227, 264, 523, 536, 583 and 686 | The system messages are omitted at several points and only the item information are shown, but appraisal is mentioned in the text. Several chapters contain a statement 'checked the item' or similar. It follows from the text that Grid's appraisal skill is meant, see chapters 304, 523, 546 and 677. Then there are several chapters, also already mentioned with another passage, in which only the context with the statement 'checked the item' or similar indicates that Grid's Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal skill must be meant, see chapters 301, 523, 546, 722 and 1054. The context can sometimes only be deduced over several chapters. There are also special effects listed which would not be expected to be displayed without appraisal. In chapter 722, Cray's Bracelet and Yetima's Greatsword are showed without mentioning a hidden feature or function. From other vampire items, it is known that the skill of summoning a vampire is a hidden feature or function. Summary The Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal skill is unrivalled among the various types of appraisal items and skills in Satisfy, revealing 10~12 pieces of information, more than the best rated item Eye of Pallalian. The skill can also appraise objects in the world. However, the objects like the items must be touched with the hand and the skill must be pronounced like most skills of Pagma's Descendant.Chapters 359, 513 and 872 | Grid laid a hand on a pillar, a tree and the first holy sword of humanity before he used the skill. To appraise items in his hand, Grid used the skill in the chapters 13, 22, 26, 97, 124, 244, 267, 304, 353, 481, 523, 528, 536, 583, 611, 677, 684, 686, 713 and 996. The use of the skill uncovers the hidden features or function of items that no other skill or item can reveal, which increases Insight or, by a hidden function, Intelligence. Item Understanding is influenced by appraisal, allowing the maximum to be reached immediately with low-rated items, and the understanding of certain items improves the appraisal. The skill consumes no mana and the time spent appraising one item is less than a minute.Chapters 22, 97-98, 124 , 221 and 269 Description Blacksmith's Appraisal The blacksmith who becomes a legend that appraises items with an excellent discerning eye. If a hidden feature exists in the target item, it will be found.Chapter 13 System Messages Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal skill has been used. Chapters 353 and 359 blacksmith who becomes a legend that appraises items with an excellent discerning eye. If a hidden feature exists in the target item, it will be found. Chapters 13, 64, 97, 124, 244, 267, 304, 353, 359, 481, 499, 528, 546, 583 and 611 Common= |-|If Unidentified Item= information about the target item has been updated. Chapter 996 |-|If Illusion Magic= grade illusion magic has been detected. Chapter 528 illusion is useless in front of your eyes and scattered like a mirage. information about the target item has been updated. Unhidden= - Item Information - hidden function doesn’t exist. - Item Understanding - |-|Hidden Feature= - Item Information - have discovered a hidden feature in the item! information about the target item has been updated. - Item Information - - Item Understanding - |-|Hidden Function= - Item Information - item has a hidden function. information about the target item has been updated. - Hidden Function Information - |-|Hidden Secret= - Item Information - - Item Understanding - have discovered the hidden secret of the item! A great achievement! Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal skill has improved. When you observe an item, the understanding of it will increase. |-|Already Revealed= - Item Information - have already uncovered the hidden feature of the item. |-|No Understanding= cannot fully understand the features. - Item Information - Available in Class * Pagma's Descendant User * Grid Notes * Grid usually checks all acquired items with Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal. However, not every checking of an item is an appraisal. If the information of an item is already known, it is only looking at the status of an item. Grid also possesses other observation skills such as the Legendary Blacksmith's Eyes. * The use of hidden feature and hidden function is inconsistent. For example, the summoning of Latina with Latina's Necklace is a hidden feature and the summoning of Elfin Stone with Elfin Stone's Ring is a hidden function.Chapters 304 and 499 * The skill couldn't grasp the material of Kruger's Pants or an explanation of the Goddess' Essence before a certain event. Mumud's Spellbook and the Insane Dragon Egg could not be appraised either.Chapters 227, 481, 482 and 618 * Once Grid didn't trigger the appraisal due to embarrassment of pronouncing and only the Legendary Blacksmith's Eyes skill was activated.Chapter 677-678 | The system messages are for the Legendary Blacksmith's Eyes. The skill also detects hidden features, but does not activate them. Category:Skills Category:Active Skills Category:Special Skills